Nemian's Revenge
by potterwoman
Summary: Claidi chose to stay with the Hulta when Nemian asked her to go with him. Now Nemian will do anything he can to get her to go with him to the City, or he will face severe punishment.
1. I Love Him

yeah. ummm. so this is my first claidi journal fanfic. i thought of it today when i was reading wolf tower for the umpteenth time. so does anyone know if theres another book coming/already out after wolf queen? i hope there is... it cant just end like that!!! ::sob of anguish:: anyway yeah. sooo. ahem. im starting now.  
  
After Nemian left my room, I felt horrible. The night before, Argul had asked me to stay with the Hulta, and now Nemian was asking me to stay with him. What was I supposed to do. What would you, my imaginary friend, do if you were in this situation.  
  
I must remind myself over and over again that you aren't real, and you would never be in this situation.  
  
Anyway. I'm writing this from a wagon, so that may give you some hint as to what path I chose.  
  
The sun had been up nearly an hour. Argul. I had to meet him and tell him. Who's heart was I about to break? Nemian said he NEEDED me. I suppose I had needed him, back when we had first left the House. And Argul....  
  
Argul.  
  
I supposed I needed him, too, but in a different way.  
  
The tree was white, a great ball of snow, much different than it had been the night before. Argul was already there. I supposed he had been waiting a while, anxious for my answer.  
  
Argul.  
  
Just WRITING his name gives me chills. (???) I'm a hopeless case.  
  
His fist was clutched around something tightly. I didn't know what it was, but I was about to find out.  
  
"Claidi-baa-baa," he greeted, half-cheerily, half-worried. "Lovely morning, isn't it?"  
  
I nodded, a nasty lump stuck in my throat. Within the next minute or so, I was about to break someone's heart. "Argul," I said through that lump. Oh, I wished it would have gone away quickly!  
  
"Have you thought about..." He swallowed almost violently. Apparently, he had a lump in HIS throat, too. "...about what I said... Last night?" He was still magnificent. Some of his glory leftover from the nightbefore. Some had rubbed off.  
  
"I think I'll..." I paused. "Stay." I could visibly see Argul's face relaxing. Some of his glory returned. "With the Hulta," I added.  
  
He smiled, and again I thought of how brilliant his teeth looked against his tea-colored skin. "I hoped you would. I KNEW you would." He took my shoulders in his hands (quite a firm grasp he's got there) and said, "Claidi, I love you. I LOVE you!"  
  
"Argul," I said quietly, "I love you too!"  
  
He pulled me into the only hug I have ever received from any men, then kissed me. (also my first kiss, and quite a good one at that) Then he pushed away and opened his hand. A beautiful ring revealed itself. It was quite interesting, most like his charm. "Will you be my Hultai Chura?" (which means Leader's girlfriend or something. I found that out later. But what he was really trying to say was "will you be my bride." something I also found out later. But that suited me too."  
  
I agreed, of course. What else could I say?  
  
It was then that we noticed Nemian watching us.  
  
yeah thats the first chappie.  
  
please review  
  
have a great day. 


	2. Curse You, Nemian

-------------------------im gonna try and make this one longer.... hopefully it will work. if not, i apologize profusely. and i SHOULD be working on one of my other two fanfics (both in the ella enchanted section) but new things are funner, arent they? anywho, thank you certain reviewer that told me about the 4th book... i put it on hold so hopefully i can read it soon!! ooh im excited. yeah so have a great time reading-----------------------------------  
  
I must point out one thing before I write anymore. Even though Nemian is magnificent, he's evil. I can't believe I never noticed this before. Argul was right. I AM trouble. Not too much trouble, though, or he wouldn't have asked me to marry him.  
  
I never really thought about marriage before. That is, before NEMIAN. But I mustn't think of Nemian.  
  
Anyway.  
  
Nemian was watching us. I felt a sinking feeling somewhere inside me. I don't know why. You probably know better than I do. Argul pulled me close and i could smell him. He smelled wonderful, and I wished i could stay in his arms forever. But wishes can't always come true, can they?  
  
I can't believe I'm writine all this down, after what I've found out.  
  
Nemian has read this. This book. I had no idea until just yesterday. But perhaps I should explain everything that has happened.  
  
"Don't let him know you've seen him," said Argul. I had no idea about that either, I just trusted him. Argul told me he could sense that everything Nemian said was a lie. I asked him how, but all he said was, "I'll explain later. Get into the Rest."  
  
Then we kissed. Again (!!), to show Nemian that we took no notice of him. I almost ran into the Rest, I was so anxious to get inside, get to "safety," as Argul had called it. Was Nemian dangerous? It didn't seem so. But Nemian, after all, is quite the deceiver.  
  
When I got to my room, all the Hulta women were in there. They all knew about Argul's proposal. Argul had told Ro, who told Blurn, who told his girlfriend, who alerted everyone in the camp that he was going to ask me. They surrounded me, asking me ridiculous questions, and I thought, "Good. If Nemian gets in the room, he can't very well get to me, can he?"  
  
I must point out another thing. Nemian was deceitful, yes, and unloyal, yes. But was he coming to get me and hurt me or something? I didn't know, but I was acting on my newly-found instinct.  
  
(Yes, very good, Claidi-baa. Let Nemian lead you on this far, then gain an instinct and get away from him. Why didn't I do this before? Well, no one had warned me before Argul had, so that may be one answer. But why was I suddenly thinking that Nemian was a threat to my life?)  
  
I showed all of the women the ring, and everyone one of them gasped. "That was his mother's also," said Teil, "just like his charm."  
  
"His charm?" I repeated, all thought of Nemian leaving me. I should have kept him in my mind, now that I think back on it. But, I WASN'T thinking.  
  
"Yes," said Teil. "His mother gave him that charm. It tells him feelings and things."  
  
Everyone else started ooing and ahhing, and Dagger swore, but no one said anything specific about the Charm. Argul had looked into that charm when he first met me, when he leaned on the chariot. Had it told him if I was trustworthy? If I was going to be helpful? If he could love me?  
  
As I was thinking all these pointless thoughts (I say this now, because they WERE pointless, I didn't NEED to know them, and if I hadn't been thinking them, none of this would have happened), someone grabbed me from behind. All the Hulta girls paid no attention to the fact that someone was jabbing something sharp in my back. But they did notice who WAS in the room, and they glared at him.  
  
"What do YOU want?" said Dagger. It was Nemian. Dagger doesn't hate anyone enough to have her Dagger in her hand when she asks this. Except for Nemian.  
  
"I need to talk to Claidissa," said Nemian, pulling me towards the door. I didn't want to go. Well, of COURSE I didn't. Now I knew that he was dangerous---he was poking a knife in my back! "It won't be for very long, I promise."  
  
Oh, sure, Nemian. Go ahead. Lie to them. They won't trust you no matter what. Not anymore. (Though I didn't know why. Did Argul tell them he's not to be trusted?)  
  
He jabbed the knife harder. I wailed. All the women looked confused. I tried to get Dagger's attention. Maybe she would have attacked him. But she was too focused on Nemian.  
  
Curse you, Nemian.  
  
He started pulling me out of the room, into the hall. "No!" I said. What was wrong with me telling everyone he had a knife to my back? "I don't want to talk to you, Nemian. Don't let him take me!" I tried to hit him with my hand but he jabbed harder (I'm not sure if he drew blood or not) and pulled me out completely, slamming the door.  
  
--------------------  
  
poooooooo. was that chapter okay? please please review. i need reviews. i live on them. if i dont get any, im gonna go write my other fanfics...  
  
have a GREAT day. :) 


End file.
